Por favor, quedate a mi lado Versión lemon
by Marineneko
Summary: Por fin me he decidido a sacar el lemon de este fic tan bonito (Osea, la modesta, ne ?)... HoroxRen, YAOI. HOMOFÓBICOS FAVOR DE ABSTENERSE. R


Lunes 28 de Julio de 2003

**Notas preliminares:  **

Mi primer intento de HoroxRen ^^U. Espero que les guste, al menos.

Atte:

Łφ$ÈŘĠ

**Nota:**

Esto es un lemon, lo cual significa que tiene referencias y escenas sexuales explícitas. Además es Yaoi, así que si son homofóbicos, favor de no leerlo, ¿oki?

**Dedicatoria:**

A mí, porque en mi cumple no me dieron nada -_-*

**Disclaimer:**

Nada es mío, ¿oki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Marineneko se complace en presentar..._**

**_Un fic de su autoría, que se titula..._**

**Por favor, quédate a mi lado**

**_a.k.a mi regalo de cumpleaños ^_~_**

****

Yacían recostados en el futón en el centro de la habitación, desnudos, abrazados. Observó el semblante angelical de la figura delicada que dormitaba entre sus brazos, su compañero, su vida, su amante...... Nunca había imaginado que terminaran así, juntos, ellos dos que siempre estaban discutiendo...

Pero, después de todo, los opuestos se atraen, ¿No?

Sonrió con algo de pereza, mientras pensaba en eso. Su compañero dormido se acercó aún más a él, murmurando algo. Apartó el cabello de su frente, la cual mostraba un ceño fruncido, y le dió un pequeño beso, casi imperceptible...

...Pero suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

- ...Horo.... Horo....- murmuró, y sonrió, aún en sueños.

Por toda respuesta, el ainu le estrechó aún con más fuerza y le volvió a besar con suavidad.

_Estoy aquí... no te dejaré ir... otra vez..._

Había sido realmente duro el verle "morir" en aquella ocasión, en la pelea contra los compañeros de Hao. Se había sentido impotente, no había podido evitar que fuera dañado, y tampoco había sido capaz de brindarle su energía... En ese momento comprendió de lo que en realidad sentía por su amigo, y se sintió aún más desdichado. Había presenciado la agonía del amor de su vida, y no podía perdonarse el no haber sido capaz de protegerle.

_Ren..._

Sintió deseos de morir él también.

Pero afortunadamente todo se había solucionado, con la aparición de Lyserg y el hecho de que les ganara más tiempo con su fusión de ángeles...Ren había sido revivido, y un gran peso fue quitado del corazón de Horo Horo, el cual no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas al ver a su Ren vivo y en buenas condiciones para pelear. 

Sin embargo, tuvo que contener su impulso inicial de lanzarse a los brazos del Shaman chino en ese momento. Éste no vería con buenos ojos su reacción insensata y le apartaría de su lado, probablemente con una expresión de profundo asco. Además, ese no era el lugar ni el momento para esa clase de cosas. Tuvo que esperar...

Pero al fin se presentó la oportunidad de confesarle todo a Ren, aunque no resultó como lo había planeado...

*~FLASHBACK~*

Era otra de tantas noches sin sueño en las que deseaba ver su faz sólo para sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo. Asegurarse de que su Ren estaba vivo y bien, para poder conciliar el sueño.

Sigilosamente, ingresó a su dormitorio; le vio recostado en su futón, durmiendo de lado, con su espalda hacia él. Su prominente púa le daba un aspecto gracioso, estaría soñando con algo molesto. 

Basón no se encontraba por ningún lado; probablemente había salido a contemplar las estrellas, al igual que él mismo. Había salido de su habitación sólo para contemplar a la más brillante estrella de todas (N/A: huy, que cursi me estoy poniendo x_x). Se arrodilló frente a él, observándole mientras dormía, percatándose de la belleza de su rostro, sus facciones delicadas pero masculinas, la suavidad de su cabello, la esbeltez de su figura... Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Ren... - Susurró. No era la primera vez que el ainu le hablaba al shaman chino mientras dormía. -... mi querido Ren... no tienes idea... nunca podré decirte que... nunca comprenderás lo mucho que te amo...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Horo Horo se sobresaltó. Nunca pensó que el chino estuviera despierto. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dió un paso atrás.

-¡Ren!.... No fue mi intención... yo......¡Yo ya me voy!...

Horo Horo se disponía a irse, cuando sintió una presión en un pie. Ren había tomado uno de sus tobillos.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Hoto Hoto. Cuando se pregunta algo, se espera una respuesta.- Su voz carecía del tono burlón que siempre tenía. Simplemente carecía de tono.

- Ren, yo no--

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que nunca sabré cuanto me amas? - Exigió Ren.

- .... yo... yo... no lo sé... - Horo Horo bajó la vista. No quería que el joven chino le viera llorar, aunque en la penumbra de la habitación no podría saberlo...

- No todos somos tan densos como tú... estoy consciente de todo desde que vienes aquí por las noches...

- ... Lo siento tanto... - Sollozó el ainu ante las palabras acusadoras del otro joven. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y se echó a llorar, no siendo capaz de contenerse. 

Repentinamente, sintió un par de brazos que se colocaban alrededor de él. El shaman de pelo azul se quedó sin aliento.

- Puedo saber cuanto me amas, pero... ¿Sabes tú cuanto te amo yo a tí, Horo Horo.....?

Por toda respuesta, Horo Horo hundió su cara en el pecho de Ren, llenándole de lágrimas. El chino le abrazó aún con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas también rodaban de sus ojos hasta la espalda de su ainu.

- Ren... Ren... - Lo llamaba Horo Horo entre sollozos. 

El chino sólo levantó el rostro del shaman pelizaulado y fundió sus labios en un apasionado beso. 

Horo Horo gimió dentro del beso. La sensación era demasiado fuerte para él. Necesitaba sentir la piel de Ren en la suya, por lo cual comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo sin dejar de besarle, tímidamente al principio, después con más confianza. El shaman chino rompió el beso y soltó un gemido aterciopelado.

- ... Ren... - Horo Horo dejó de tocarle. No sabía que hacer ante esa reacción. Nunca lo había hecho antes, sólo había fantaseado con aquel momento...

- ... No... no te detengas... me gusta que me toques...

Horo Horo colocó sus manos nuevamente en el pecho de Ren, esperando instrucciones.

- Ay Horo Horo... ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo por tí? - Dijo el chino con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras tomaba las manos del ainu y las movía sobre su propio torso.

- Sabes que soy torpe, Tiburón - Dijo el ainu en tono de broma. - Pero creo que estoy aprendiendo bien... - Horo Horo entonces se inclinó sobre Ren, haciendo que éste se recostara. El ainu comenzó a lamer el pecho del chino, tomando las manos de Ren y colocándolas sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole al chino que tocara su cuerpo. 

La respiración del shaman de la púa se aceleró. Las acciones eróticas de su compañero le excitaban demasiado, hasta podía sentir aquella parte de su anatomía hinchándose y creciendo, entre los besos y caricias del ainu. Al parecer, Horo Horo también se había percatado de eso, ya que movió su mano libre hasta los pantalones de Ren, y los comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo, quitándolos del camino.

- ...Horo... Horo... Ahn... suél...tame... - exigió Ren entre gemidos. Necesitaba tocar a Horo Horo. YA.

- No.... Ahora eres mío... Haré lo que quiera contigo, Ren... - Contestó el peliazul, bajando de su pecho hacia su estomago.

- ...Que me sueltes, te digo... ahn...

El shaman de hielo no pudo evitar ceder ante esa mirada necesitada que el chino le dirigió. Subió a su rostro y besó sus labios rápidamente para tranquilizar una posible futura reacción violenta y soltó las manos de Ren. Éste inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Horo Horo, besándole y tirando de su ropa con pasión. Habría estado a punto de rasgar su camisa, de no ser porque Horo Horo decidió cortar sus avances por la paz y se la quitó él sólo.

- ¿Para eso querías que te soltara?

Ren sólo tiró al peliazul al suelo y cayó sobre él, besándole apasionadamente, mientras recorría su físico con desesperación. El miembro del ainu ya se había endurecido bastante sin necesidad de las caricias de Ren, pero cuando éste empezó a estimularle, Horo Horo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

- Quería que me soltaras para darte esto... - Sonrió el chino pícaramente mientras masajeaba el pene de Horo Horo, el cual sólo respondió con otro gemido. - Supongo que al menos ha valido la pena, ¿No?

- Sí... Ahhn... Ren.... 

El joven chino rió suavemente, antes de bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior del ainu con un gesto veloz.

- Veo que realmente te ha gustado... - Susurró Ren al ver el tamaño de la erección de su acompañante. Se sonrojó por unos segundos, pensando en lo mucho que podían hacer si se daban más situaciones de ese tipo. Después sólo introdujo el miembro del ainu en su boca y lo comenzó a lamer.

Horo Horo trataba de no gritar de tanto placer que sentía. Era demasiado, se sentía a punto de estallar, pero trató de contenerse por más tiempo, a pesar de que la exitación hacía hervir su sangre. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Ren, para liberar la tensión. No pudo soportar más placer... Explotó en la boca de su amante. 

El chino extrajo el miembro del ainu de su boca.

- ...¿Tienes idea de lo atractivo que te ves así?... - Preguntó el shaman chino, observando al ainu. Estaba sudando, su respiración estaba agitada, su piel enrojecida.

- ... Ren ... - Jadeó el shaman de hielo (N/A: ya se me acabaron las formas de llamarlos =_=). Le dirigió una mirada dulce, y acercó el rostro de su compañero al de él, sólo para murmurar en su oído: 

- ... Nunca voy a ser más atractivo que tú... y eso lo sabes bien... - Le dió un pequeño mordisco a su oreja.

- Hmm... ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. - El shaman chino sonrió con picardía.

- Ególatra.

- Idiota.

- Al menos eres MI ególatra, - Horo Horo sonrió también, y le besó rápidamente en los labios. Ren se limitó a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente.

- No me vengas con cursilerías, Horo Horo... Aunque hasta cierto punto sí soy... tuyo... - El shaman chino se sonrojó.

- ¿Hasta cierto punto?

- Bien, completamente, si eso quieres...

- ¿Y ahora quién es el cursi? - Rió el ainu, besando la oreja de Ren.

- Cállate. - Dijo Ren en un tono avergonzado. No le gustaba que le hicieran burla, por más leve que fuera.

- Oh, vamos, no te vas a enojar por algo así, ¿verdad?

- No... pero he pensado en vengarme... - Ren sonrió mientras sus manos dejaban de vagar sin rumbo por el cuerpo del shaman de hielo y se dirigían hacia un punto específico entre las piernas del ainu. Horo Horo reaccionó con un fuerte gemido de placer cuando el otro joven tomó su miembro, sin embargo, trató de detenerle.

- ... No... Ahh... esp... era... Ahh... Ren....

El shaman de la púa dejó de tocar a su amante y le observó con una expresión dudosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó preocupado.

Horo Horo no respondió hasta que su respiración se hubo normalizado.

- Tú ya lo has hecho... permíteme hacerlo yo....

La comprensión de la situación le cayó al chino como ladrillazo (Lectores: ¡Marineneko ha vuelto!). Inmediatamente tomó a Horo Horo y le besó profundamente. Después de un tiempo, rompió el beso con suavidad y , mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

- ..... Bien, hazlo...

Horo Horo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, bajando de su rostro a su cuello con lentitud. Sus manos se posaban en su pecho, masajeando sus pezones con insistencia, y cuando finalmente bajó a su pecho (según Ren fue demasiada espera), succionó esa zona. Ren no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer. Ansiaba que Horo Horo continuara con el recorrido, pero también quería que continuara causándole esas deliciosas sensaciones. Subió sus manos a la cabeza del ainu y le empujó un poco hacia abajo.

- Estás desesperado, querido tiburón... - Murmuró el ainu contra su piel. Horo Horo sabía que Ren estaba tratando de evitar que los gemidos salieran de su boca, pero no podía soportar tanto placer sin hacer nada. El peliazul simplemente subió y besó a Ren, enredando su lengua con la de él, mientras sus manos continuaban con su recorrido.

Acarició su abdomen en un ritmo lento, para que el chino sintiera las sensaciones durante más tiempo. Quería enseñarle a no precipitarse, a tomar las cosas con calma, a amar con lentitud. Finalmente, rompió el beso y  bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en su abdomen.

- Ren... - Dijo Horo Horo antes de lanzarse a besar su miembro. Ren se estremeció. Era como si con sus besos le llamara. Soltó otro gemido.

- Horo... Horo.... Ahh... Horo....

Por toda respuesta, el ainu introdujo el miembro del chino en su boca, y lo comenzó a succionar con suavidad. Ren comenzó a respirar con dificultad, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y soltó un grito, explotando en la boca de su ainu. El placer había sido tan intenso que le dejó tirado en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo y sin fuerzas para moverse. Nunca pensó que existiera algo así.

Horo Horo se extrañó de haber sido capaz de hacer a Ren tener un orgasmo de esa magnitud. Trató de tragar todo el semen que había quedado en su boca, pero era demasiado para él, y comenzó a escurrir de su boca hacia su pecho. Subió hacia Ren y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, admirando su belleza. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

Demasiado cansado para hacer nada, Ren cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Horo Horo no le reprochó el no haber permanecido despierto; después de todo, la noche había sido agotadora y pronto amanecería. Tomó al shaman chino en brazos y lo llevó hasta su futón, sin despertarlo. Lo introdujo en él, y después se introdujo a sí mismo a su lado, abrazándolo.

*~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~*

Y así los había encontrado la mañana, muy juntos, con frío. Horo Horo decidió dormir al fin, todo estaba ya bien, no había por qué preocuparse. Percibió las palabras de su amado, el cual las repetía en sueños una y otra vez.

- Por favor.... quédate a mi lado...

Y sonrió.

_Estoy aquí..._

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Posfic:**

Ah, caray, me salió un lemon x_x. Originalmente esto era muy MUY leve (era PG-13) , pero la cosa tomó otro rumbo ^^U. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado demasiado OOC (y es que además ahorita ando cursi ^^U). Bueno, a lo hecho pecho. Nos vemos en el próximo fic ^_~.

Ja!

~Marineneko, la catgirl de pilas (a.k.a la pervertida de ocasión XD)


End file.
